


When you are ready

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: The moment from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card episode 21, where Syaoran and Sakura are floating in the sky.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 16





	When you are ready

"I swear it." He declared, his embrace becoming tighter. Sakura's initial confusion melted away, replaced by worry. That same worry she'd been feeling for some time. How she wished she could ask him. 'He'll tell me when he's ready...' She reminded herself. It didn't make the feeling go away.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura replied in a soft whisper. She was trying her best not to ask the questions she so desperately wanted to know. He pulled away from her slightly, opening his eyes to gaze into her own. 

There was also a desire in his eyes. He, too, wanted to tell her so much. If only he could. It pained him every day that he couldn't tell his most important person.  
"Sakura..." He whispered as he studied her face.  
Sakura felt her face turning red at his study of her face, so intimate and loving. They continued to float together in the sky, the gentle evening breeze brushing against them.

Syaoran lifted his hand that had been resting upon her back, to sweetly brush his fingers against her cheek. He moved his face closer to her own, a question in his brown eyes.

Heart racing, Sakura's eyelids shut in quiet answer to his question. It was only a heartbeat before she felt a pair of soft lips capturing hers.  
Sakura's heart filled with happiness, wrapping her arms around Syaoran and grasping the back of his jacket. The kiss only lasted for a second before they parted, their faces still lingering close together. 

As they silently floated back down to earth, Sakura vowed to herself once again that she would wait. She could wait however long it would take. She's had to wait once before, she could do it again. Sakura trusts that Syaoran will one day explain. 

They bid their goodbyes once back on solid ground. She watched as Syaoran walked away, knowing that surely everything will be alright.


End file.
